


Será o fim do meu Grupo?

by NarielAlan



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarielAlan/pseuds/NarielAlan
Summary: O que falar sobre a série Sense8?Não tenho palavras! Com ela você entende tanta coisa! Palavras que para o enunciador não significam nada, como bicha (faggot), aberração (freak), virgem (virgin), puta (slut), porco (pig), preto (nigger), nazista (nazi), vaca (bitch)... mas para o enunciatário doem como uma punhalada no peito.Eu não poderia deixar uma despedida tão significativa, que na verdade nem sei ao certo se é uma despedida, afinal minha vida nunca deixará de ter a presença dos Sense8s e para além disso, nem ao certo sabemos se eles de fato se foram para sempre. Mas eles mereciam uma mensagem de despedida à altura, mesmo que temporária (assim espero).Espero que eu e Josefine sobrevivamos ao turbilhão no qual estamos!





	Será o fim do meu Grupo?

Oi, eu sou o Jean, poderia dizer que se está lendo isso em seu _Kindle_ , pc, folhas sulfite ou pergaminho, ou seja lá o que for é porque algo ruim me aconteceu. Mas não vou fazer isso, seria continuar uma história que, para mim, já foi concluída e não seria justo com seus envolvidos. Poderia envolver muitas coisas estranhas. Pois bem, eu levava uma vida comum, é como se todo o mundo fosse em preto e branco, mas não fizessem falta as cores. Eis que um dia, não sei qual ao certo, pois no momento em que aconteceu pela primeira vez não foi possível ter noção de quão grandiosa seria a experiência, aliás, as experiências envolvidas, por isso, não consegui marcar a data. 

Uma mulher deu a luz à nosso Grupo. Num primeiro momento, ao vê-la, você poderia sentir-se perturbado, até com medo de que a história seguisse por caminhos tenebrosos que matariam qualquer um de medo. Mas não, tudo seguiu de forma muito natural, sem itens que causem terror. Note, não causam terror, mas não excluí a aflição e desespero. 

Através dela, desse “dar a luz”, o mundo que era em completo preto e branco começou aos poucos a ficar colorido. Aos poucos as cores foram se acentuando e colorindo o ambiente. Oito cores se misturaram e geraram toda a paleta para dar vida à vida. 

Renascer como Sense8 é uma benção, mas nem todos estão preparados para aceitá-la, ou compreendê-la. Haverão muitos que renegarão as experiências que o renascimento Sense8 podem lhes proporcionar, iniciando o processo e eventualmente deixando-o de lado, negligenciando tudo que lhes foi oferecido. Chega a ser uma hostilização com silêncio, uma vez que estamos conectados esperando interações e trocas de experiências. Todavia outros se sensibilizarão e participarão desse grande mundo com cores fortes e variadas. 

Nos momentos iniciais você não sabe ao certo como sua vida vai funcionar dali por diante, nada faz sentido, são muitas informações, sensações, sentimentos. Aos poucos as coisas vão entrando no eixo. Meu grupo foi dado à luz com dez membros, mas no princípio apenas nove participaram, um deles teve dificuldade de aceitar fazer parte disso. 

Funciona assim, um Sense8 se conecta ao outro de forma espontânea dentro do seu próprio Grupo, assim poderão sentir todas as emoções e sensações uns dos outros, tanto as boas como as ruins. Inclusive, podem compartilhar experiências e habilidades de modo a um cooperar com o outro. Agora, se o Sense8 não fizer parte do seu mesmo Grupo, você precisará ter um contato visual direto com ele para poderem se conectar, mas não será uma conexão tão forte como dentro de seu próprio Grupo. Uma vez que conectados, os Sense8 envolvidos podem se visitar, conversar, interagir. 

A Josefine é o décimo membro do meu Grupo, ela não quis acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo e na ascendência disso a princípio. Eu a visitei várias vezes tentando trazê-la para nosso convívio, mas demorou para ela se juntar ao Grupo efetivamente. Somente após ter conexão com membros de outros Grupos ela percebeu a importância de participar de tudo. No processo, sua mãe Spoka fez parte desse renascimento como Sense8, lembrando até de um fato primordial, não sabíamos que o nascer como Sense8 dependia de questões genéticas. Algo ali na nossa frente, mãe, tia e filha, três relações de primeiro grau como Sense8s e não percebemos. E finalmente Josefine pôde sentir **O que estava acontecendo.**

Antes de conseguir interagir plenamente com a Josefine, tive muito suporte de sua tia Bastet, ela não é de meu grupo, mas é muito importante em todo o processo de conhecimento das habilidades Sense8. Eventualmente discordamos sobre o comportamento de alguém do meu Grupo, que afinal, os defendo com tudo que tenho. Por hora, na época, deixamos essa diferença de lado, mas futuramente ela foi claramente esclarecida. Vale destacar a importância da Bastet em eventos do nosso grupo, bem como de sua irmã, Spoka, que teve igual importância em todos nossos eventos. 

Após muitas visitas foi possível ver a Josefine participando efetivamente do grupo, foi aí que tudo se completou em cores. 

Mesmo após se habituar com a vida Sense8 ainda existem muitas dúvidas. Nem todos tem o interesse de tentar buscar as respostas. Dentro de nosso grupo nos empenhamos muito para acessar todas as nossas habilidades, mas em especial, eu e Josefine nos dedicamos à aprender cada dia mais. 

A vida dos outros oito seguiu em frente com muitos problemas, cada dia mais suas habilidades se acentuaram e foi possível ver a ascensão de nosso grupo. Nós dois conseguimos nos dedicar ao nosso objetivo de autoconhecimento, pois nossas vidas são mais pacatas que a dos outros, não fugimos de bandidos, traficantes, organizações criminosas, não fomos forçados ao casamento e nem traídos por nossos pais. 

Sobre as experiências, o que posso dizer? **O amor dentro de um Grupo é algo patológico**. De fato, vimos dois casais se formarem dentro de nosso grupo e torcemos a cada avanço que conseguiram alcançar. Eu e Josefine também nos amamos, mas como irmãos, alcançamos a maior empatia e união possíveis no momento em que percebemos que nossas vidas nunca mais seriam as mesmas por causa dos outros oito. Então chegou o momento em que nosso amor pelos outros ficou patológico, respeitamos nossa vida, mas sempre que algo nela se sobrepor à dos outros, teremos que tentar contornar. A parte boa é que sempre conseguimos contornar para assim todos continuarem bem. 

A **Ressonância límbica** que existe entre todos é algo memorável, incomensurável, é incompreensível ao Homo sapiens, apenas o **_Homo sensorium_** consegue sentir e viver a Empatia em sua total cânone e significado da palavra. Você deixa de ser eu e com convicção pode dizer agora que “ **Eu também sou nós** ”. 

Com o meu Grupo pude entender coisas que não eram possíveis antes. Mesmo com toda a formação política de defesa de minorias oprimidas, foi necessária a convivência com eles, por exemplo, para entender o quão profunda pode ser a questão de uma pessoa que não nasceu cisgênero e como ela se desenvolve e vive na sociedade. Destaco aqui a experiência de Bastet como primordial em meu crescimento no assunto. Posteriormente a visão das atividades de militância nata desempenhadas por Josefine. 

Juntos nós tivemos que tomar decisões difíceis, vencer preconceitos, lutar pelos direitos à vida, superar crises emocionais, reencontrar entes queridos, vencer armadilhas de inimigos, peitar a sociedade, dentre tantas outras experiências. É complicado que em um mundo tão colorido sempre existam **Demônios** para atrapalhar o correr das águas pelo fluxo do amor, liberdade e plenitude. 

Hoje vejo **O poder da literatura** , somente com ela foi possível perceber que existem muitos outros grupos ao redor do mundo, não apenas o nosso. Mas sobretudo, que apenas com ela posso fazer esse registro. 

Conhecer outros Sense8 muitas vezes é algo ótimo, mas vale muito destacar que o contato físico com um Sense8, a proximidade do ambiente nos possibilita interações inimagináveis. Eu e Josefine tivemos essa felicidade de estarmos próximos e podermos vivenciar esse contato entre dois Sense8s. Eventualmente damos a sorte de conhecer outros Sense8s que são primordiais para nossa interação conjunta, como Jay Borges, Otoni e individualmente cada um conhece alguns outros também muito importantes. 

Infelizmente, encontramos por aí afora indivíduos que não são tão evoluídos na questão do **_psycellium_** , que mesmo após viver várias experiências, ainda não sabem o básico do que é ser um Sense8. Nós dois sofremos muito com isso, certas vezes temos dificuldades de lidar com esse tipo de Sense8, mas sempre seguimos em frente, alguns demonstram o interesse de aprender e se desenvolver, seguimos espalhando tudo o que sabemos, que diga-se de passagem, ainda é muito restrito, estamos em constante aprendizado. 

Foi então que vimos uma das nossas companheiras sequestrada, sofremos cada momento em profundo desespero, porém não nos entregamos, aguentamos firmemente. Ela quase deu cabo de si, mas perseverou com o apoio de todo o Grupo e se manteve viva. Até que um dos nossos chegou ao seu encontro e conseguiu salvá-la. Foi necessária a colaboração de todos, como se tornou costume, eu e Josefine ficamos basicamente torcendo, mas todo nosso apoio surtiu efeito, eles conseguiram. 

Durante tanta confusão, tivemos um fato muito perturbador, não soubemos lidar com ele por muito tempo. O principal inimigo de nosso Grupo conseguiu se conectar a um de nós, foi completamente impactante. Fugir dele, no primeiro momento, foi incrivelmente difícil, necessitamos novamente da cooperação de todos e em especial de uma das menos habilidosas, talvez subestimada, do grupo. 

Desde então, por muito tempo, ficamos sem notícias de nossos companheiros. Apenas alguns com a vantagem do contato físico, mas ficar sem notícias é muito complicado. Até que finalmente, no dia de nosso aniversário, como maior presente possível, soubemos que todos estavam bem e que em breve retornariam do sumiço. 

Eu e Josefine não entendemos como é possível um Sense8 sumir, não naquele momento, ainda não sabíamos sobre os bloqueadores e foi tudo tão corrido que ninguém mais pôde nos avisar, apenas criamos conjecturas para tentar entender. 

Falando em contato físico, conseguimos a informação que dois do nosso grupo viriam ao nosso país. Nós nos desdobramos para encontrá-los, foi uma viagem difícil, para além de nossas condições, quase não conseguimos encarar todos os desafios, mas chegamos. Infelizmente o universo não foi gentil e não tivemos o tão esperado contato físico com os outros de nosso grupo, mas conseguimos vê-los de muito perto e após um tempo de sofrimento, afinal, **o amor dentro do Grupo é algo patológico** , repito, fomos nos recuperando do trauma. 

Quando estávamos para nos recuperar do trauma, todos de nosso grupo apareceram novamente, tentamos seguí-los, mas acabamos por ser bloqueados. A dor foi profunda, era como se perdêssemos uma parte de nós. Esses meu amigo leitor, foram nossos primeiros sentimentos de perda de um membro do Grupo. Foi terrível para mim e Josefine imaginar que tantos outros Sense8s se conectaram a eles, quando nós na verdade não tivemos essa oportunidade, sofremos cada minuto enquanto sentimos a presença de todos. 

Tristezas à parte, falemos de momentos felizes. Aniversário é um momento feliz? É fato que eu e Josefine chegamos ao ponto de nossas vidas onde não comemorávamos mais nosso aniversário, porém, com a conexão ao nosso grupo, tudo mudou. Passamos a fazer reuniões no aniversário e comemorar o nascimento de Sense8 do Grupo. Cada um era representado por uma comida de seu país de origem, conseguimos fazer essa comemoração duas vezes, número de aniversários os quais vivemos após nosso renascimento como Sense8s. De um ano para outro nossos recursos melhoraram, bem como a quantidade dos Sense8s conectados a nós cresceram e pudemos ter uma comemoração muito farta e feliz. 

Outro ponto importante que o renascimento Sense8 proporcionou foi a vivência de um Natal e Ano Novo diferentes. Acordar cedíssimo para acompanhar a comunhão e comoção de tantos Sense8s ao redor do mundo foi impagável. Sem contar é claro, que a união do nosso Grupo nas comemorações foi emocionante. É fato que Natal e Ano Novo ganharam outro significado, a propósito, quando oportuno, “ **Feliz ano novo po**a!** ”. 

O tempo passou, mas passou devagarinho, como se fosse uma vida toda, parecia que havíamos perdido a presença dos outros membros do nosso Grupo. De repente, quando nós nos acostumamos com o apego apenas às lembranças de momentos tão felizes, nossos companheiros reapareceram. Destacando que as lembranças de um Sense8 em dado lugar podem ser revividas por outro Sense8s em condições específicas. 

Uau! Vivemos mais emoções novas e intensas. Tudo parecia novo! Eles já haviam se desenvolvido tanto como Sense8s, que mal pudemos acompanhar tanta evolução. Na verdade, acho que até hoje não acompanhamos, mal processamos ainda que eles retornaram naquele momento. 

A intensidade guiou o momento, como eu disse. Ainda nos perguntamos “ **Quem sou eu?** ” depois de tantas novidades perturbadoras. Houveram momentos em que por instantes nossos corações pararam, acompanhamos um de nós quase morrer. Cada segundo foi de profunda agonia, cheguei a sentir meu peito evanescendo por instantes. 

Nossa companheira estava sendo enforcada, minha glote se fechou abruptamente à força, cheguei à imaginar um fantasma Sense8 nos seguindo, a dor foi incomensurável. Durante momentos assim foi muito importante ter nosso membro honorário de Grupo, o Jay Borges presente, foi de fato um diferencial e ainda será. 

Descobrimos várias coisas importantes, como a existência dos bloqueadores e passamos a entender muito do que estava perdido ou em lacunas. Compreendemos por fim **O verdadeiro sentido de família**. Não é possível descrever como foi importante ver alguns de nossos companheiros serem aceitos por suas famílias como nunca haviam sido anteriormente, deu-nos força para continuar. 

Antes mesmo que pudéssemos nos acostumar com a presença de todos novamente, um de nós foi capturado e dessa vez de forma muito mais agressiva. A dor que ele sentiu ressoou por todos nós. Cada tortura sofrida por um, foi sofrida por todos. Chegamos a perder as esperanças, mas de repente o Grupo se organizou, claro nós dois, os mais desprovidos de influências e habilidades que efetivamente ajudem, apenas observando e gritando na torcida. E com a união, o que parecia uma situação completamente perdida, onde todos morreriam, foi superada. 

No final de tanta emoção ainda não sabíamos se todos do nosso grupo se salvaram, ainda temos preocupação com um deles com o qual perdemos a conexão. 

Nossos corações começaram a se acostumar com o suspense. Mas então, um golpe violento foi desferido. Imaginamos que nossos companheiros não resistiram. Em apenas um ceifar da morte a foice atacou a todos nossos oito companheiros, eles caíram em ato único diante de nossos olhos. Nossa conexão foi cortada nesse momento. Não sabemos nem ao certo se de fato vivemos suas mortes, afinal, nunca vivemos a morte de um Sense8 de forma tão próxima antes. Fato é que **a dor parece que nunca vai passar.**

O abalo foi tamanho que confesso, não consegui ainda entender “ **O que está acontecendo?** ”. Josefine ficou desesperada, eu sem ação. Ela começou a visitar todos os Sense8s aos quais estava conectada buscando ajuda para tentar salvar nossos companheiros. Uma coisa importante de ser dita é que Josefine nunca foi exatamente ligada às interações sociais fora do nosso Grupo, mas percebeu um **Mutualismo Obrigatório.**

Felizmente nosso grupo era conectado a muitos outros, muitos mesmo, milhões de Sense8s por todo mundo, agradecemos isso à conexão estabelecida por contato visual. A comoção e movimento de repente explodiu e temos vários no mundo nos ajudando nessa missão impossível. Onde estão nossos companheiros? Morreram? 

Estamos, nós dois, **Isolados em cima e conectados em baixo**. Josefine continua se movendo, buscando seguidores, assim como vários outros estão fazendo por todo o mundo. É lindo ver como os Sense8s são unidos e ter a certeza que se nossos inimigos **Querem uma guerra** , vamos gritar para eles em alto e bom tom que **O medo nunca resolveu nada** , e que não teremos medo, mesmo que levem 25 anos para acontecer, nossa vida vai continuar em união com nosso Grupo. 

Afinal, perder nossos oito companheiros seria como **Se o mundo todo fosse um palco** , mas apenas fantasmas o habitassem e se apresentassem. 

Apesar da luta, nossas almas estão em frangalhos. Não é fácil perder um membro de um cluster, quem dirá oito de uma vez. Apesar de tantos ao nosso favor, existem os que não compreendem a grandeza do _**Homo sensorium**_ e simplesmente menosprezam nossa luta legítima. Será que estamos **todos sendo julgados pela coragem que existe e nossos corações **?****

Para concluir, acredito que existe algo pior do que a morte de um membro de nosso Grupo, seria a dúvida da morte. Não saber se nosso companheiro está ali pedindo por socorro e nós aqui bloqueados sem poder nos conectar a ele é o pior sentimento que já vivemos. Eu e Josefine estamos tentando nos consolar, Josefine não se esgotou em sua militância Sense8, dentro do que me é possível dou meu apoio a ela, contei também com apoio de Spoka, que é militante nata como sua filha (aliás a filha é como a mãe). Destacando também o carinho e prestatividade do Jay Borges, sempre pronto a uma palavra amiga. Ainda não nos vimos fisicamente depois de tudo, eu e Josefine, não sabemos ao certo, também, o que será do nosso aniversário. Afinal, mortos comemoram aniversário? Vivemos no momento a dualidade de ainda esperar que nossos companheiros estejam vivos e reapareçam num voou rasante para os céus ressurgindo das cinzas como uma fênix, contra uma semente angustiante de imaginar que o sumiço deles foi de fato a morte, uma vez que **A morte não permite despedidas!**


End file.
